robotboy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Coach for a Day
Coach for a Day is a fan-made episode of Robotboy that focuses on Tommy Turnbull and was written by Vestonbruno3. Synopsis Tommy Turnbull pretends to be his PE Teacher. Plot The episode starts with Tommy coming out from gym class and Lola asks him how was it, and Tommy explains it was very exhausting, but it was worth it because their PE Teacher, Janet Wolfgang was there to coach them. Tommy sighs and thinks that his gym teacher is wonderful, he thinks that the teacher is so cool that he wants to be just like her, much to Lola's chagrin. First, Tommy decides to ask her teacher a few questions what her favorite hobby, sport, and clothing is; Janet's answers are blowing her whistle, swimming, and midriff baring clothes, respectively. Despite the fact Tommy doesn’t like any of those things, he thanks his coach and leaves. He goes back to Lola and tells her that he doesn't care if he doesn't like what her teacher likes, because it would be worth it to be just like her. After school, he heads home and asks his mom, Deb Turnbull if he could borrow one of her midriff shirts. Deb isn't so sure why, but Tommy just explains that he wants to change his image. So without a break, Deb decides to loan one of her sports bras (a white one) and tells him not to lose it, which Tommy promises that he won't. The next day, Tommy (now donning a sports bra and white shorts) heads for school. There, Mr. Fournier gives a lesson on how exercise is very important, and Tommy tries to imitate his gym teacher. Mr. Fournier then gives them a quiz on what makes gym class, including Janet Wolfgang's favorite hobby and clothing, and Gus obviously gets the wrong answers, annoying Mr. Fournier. After class, Robotboy pops up and asks Tommy if he wants to play with him afterwards, but he doesn't reply no matter how many times he calls him. He finally tells him that he isn't Tommy, leaving Robotboy confused. Tommy gives him three clues about who he is trying to be: the white sports bra, the whistle around his neck, the shorts, and the way he talks. Robotboy gives up and replies that he thought Tommy was their PE Teacher, but the way Tommy demonstrates by saying "Make friends with the pain!" was wrong. Lola then comes along and tries to show him how she says it by saying it herself and blowing the whistle as hard as she could, but Tommy protests and exclaims that he is their gym teacher. During gym class, Tommy and Gus and the other kids are about to go swimming. While swimming, Tommy starts imitating his teacher even more - he now starts copying every word Janet says. After their underwater warm-up, Janet compliments the kids on a great job, and Tommy does the same. The teacher tries to tell him to stop copying her, but Tommy says that he can't be the teacher if doesn't copy what she does or say. Janet then states this is going to be a problem, as Tommy copies exactly what she says. Lola, who was watching from the doors comments that two gym teachers are too much for her. During some swimming lessons, Tommy is still pretending to be his PE Teacher. Lola, Gus, and Robotboy are starting to get tired of having two gym teachers around, as Lola thought this was a one-PE Teacher gym program. Finally, with one blow of her whistle, Janet tells Tommy to stop pretending to be her. Although she finds it sweet, the PE Teacher misses Tommy being himself, and states that there is no one like Tommy. Heeding her message, Tommy decides to be himself, and has the PE Teacher help take off the sports bra and shorts, but accidentally takes off the underwear, leaving Tommy naked and embarrassed and complains "That was the only thing related to me that was on!" Janet apologizes and decides to coach him to go to the locker room and find a spare pair of swim trunks, and with one blow of the whistle, Tommy streaks off carrying his underwear with him. Everyone cheers and Lola feels relieved. After school, Tommy is fully clothed, and Lola goes over to Tommy and tells him that the best thing he can be is himself. However, Tommy is not listening, as he is paying attention to how cute Gus is. He declares that he wants to be just like him, prompting Gus to groan. Tommy then says he's just kidding, as after that strip incident from earlier, from now on he is going to be himself. Then, Tommy and Lola hold hands and walk home together while Gus mentions how unfunny he thought it was. Appearances * Tommy Turnbull * Lola Mbola * Gus Turner * Robotboy * Debbie Turnbull * PE Teacher (Janet Wolfgang) * Mr. Fournier * School Kids Quotes * Trivia * This is one of the few episodes Lola was ever seen talking with the PE Teacher. * Dr. Kamikazi and Constantine don't appear in this episode. * This is one of the few times that Robotboy doesn't go into Superactive Mode. * This episode reveals that the gym teacher is a good friend of Tommy, and she enjoys bare midriffs more than anything that she never actually wears/own a shirt that covers her whole stomach. Transcript Coach for a Day/TranscriptCategory:Fanmade Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Lola